


In Space

by Ebhenah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean mojo, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Coming Untouched, Deep Throating, Fire, Getting Together, Healing pods, Love Confessions, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rescue, Rough Sex, Top Lance (Voltron), face fucking, fingers in mouth (dunno what that's called), reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 22:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: Acxa and Keith are declared MIA when their mission goes wrong. Veronica McClain is ready to tear the universe apart to find her pregnant wife, but she's not the only one whose heart and soul is lost out there somewhere... and unlike his sister, Lance doesn't have a promising military career to jeopardize... plus... who knows what those marks from Allura might mean he can do in a crisis?*       *        *         *Keith really thought he was done for in that fire, but a Blade found him in the nick of time. He comes out of a healing pod to discover a familiar face. Years of complicated history and very different lives have kept him and Lance apart... but maybe things are different now...





	In Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Free NSFW Klance zine, After Dark, which can be found here: https://thestarsalign-klancezine.tumblr.com/post/186112328958/after-many-months-and-so-many-applicants-we-have
> 
> I am so proud and honored to have been able to participate in this project. Many thinks to the mods and the many talented creators who made it such a wonderful introduction to the world of zines!
> 
> \--Ebh

Smoke curled in front of his face; making his eyes burn, filling his nose and mouth. That… was bad. He blinked, trying to force himself to focus… if smoke could get in… that meant… Fighting to remember what he was doing he lifted his hand, which felt like it weighed more than Shiro, and poked at his comms. Heh - Shiro was gonna be pissed… shit. His eyes drifted shut. It felt so nice. So nice to not have the smoke burning them. So nice to not have to work to keep them open. So nice to not need to struggle to see past the blobs of darkness and weird sparkling. He wanted to stay like that; eyes closed, sinking into that warm heaviness that had come over him; enjoying the laughing gas tickly feeling in his head. Just… for… like… a minute. 

His own coughing jarred him awake - providing a few seconds of clarity. All he could hear was crackling. From his comms, from the fire, even from inside his head somehow. Still, he had to try. Using the last of his strength, Keith lifted the sodden, numb weight that was his arm and let it drop onto the comms toggle. “SOS - fire… suit compromised… give… Volllltrrronnn… fim’lee… m’luff…”

“Keith? Keith!” Oh hey, that was his name- licking his lips, he tried to rally, to let his rescuer know he heard them, he recognized his name… but it was just so much effort… and it would hurt. It would hurt to pull free of this heavenly numbness.

He felt himself being jostled. A blast of hot, acrid air hit his face making him flinch. 

“I gotcha buddy!”

Was that Lance?!? Lance had come for him?? That couldn’t be right. He pried one eye open from sheer spite. No. Not Lance. His rescuer was a Blade. That was nice. Lance was safe. That was better.

* * *

Wrapped in a blanket he’d found beside the healing pod when he woke, Keith had followed the sound of banging he’d heard echoing through the ship. Finally, he was greeted with the sight of a pair of legs sticking out from underneath the environmental control generator. Amidst the clanging, he could hear indistinct muttering. “Hello?”

“Oh! Hey!” The banging ended, “feeling better? Or do you still have a case of the old sleep chamber knees?” 

“The whats?” No wonder he’d hallucinated Lance earlier. Whoever this was, it sounded a **lot** like the former Paladin.

“That shakiness that lingers after you leave the pod.” The Blade slid out from under the equipment. “Hopefully you won’t need the blanket much longer. I’m no engineer, but I think I got it working.” 

“I’m okay, just chilly.”

“Glad to hear it. Gave me quite a fright- the busted up mask.” He pulled back his hood. Keith blinked at him, stunned, “you gotta stop scaring me, Mullet!”

**”Lance!”** He stared at that familiar face trying to make sense of what was going on. “Why aren’t you on **Earth**?!?!”

“Simple answer is that Veronica is scarier than space,” Lance chuckled, standing and setting his tool aside. “You and Axca were MIA… so, either Veronica was coming looking for you, or I was. She’s great and all… but I have more field experience… plus, maybe I can do healing magic- who knows? Allura could.”

“You came looking for me?” Keith echoed.

“Of course I did, Keith.” Lance shot him an incredulous look. “Found her first. Then you. Lots of weird Altean mojo going on.”

“You’re here,” he whispered, eating up the sight of him. Even in a Marmora suit, he hadn’t changed much since the last time Keith had seen him, at Veronica and Acxa’s wedding. Just as tall, just as handsome, just as fit. New haircut, though. Similar to the way Shiro wore his hair - close clipped up the sides and back, longer on top. Surprisingly, the longer hair fell in soft, riotous curls that hung over one eye. How had he never known that Lance had curly hair? “In space.”

“I am. What? No hug? I think I’ve earned a hug!” He stepped closer, arms outstretched, flirty smile on his face, smelling, as always, like salt air and sun and lemons and something intrinsically _Earth_. Automatically, Keith opened his arms and Lance slipped into the blanket with him like it was where he belonged.

The hug was… a reminder of things that Keith had tried very hard to put out of his mind. Lance’s life was on Earth. Keith’s was… not. He took a deep, shaky breath to center himself- succeeding only in filling his nose with the scent of Lance’s skin. “How...” he cleared his throat, “how is Acxa?”

“Acxa’s fine,” Lance replied, still hugging him, his warm breath skimming over Keith’s ear, “so is the baby. Turns out, the little one acted like a homing signal for me. Wasn’t expecting _that_ when I agreed to help them have kids. Still- came in handy.”

“That’s… weird,” he whispered, making no move to let go. If Lance asked, he’d blame the cold - but really, he’d just _missed_ him.

“No weirder than how I found you,” he replied, “seems like Allura’s still watching over us.”

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, doing his very best to ignore the way Lance’s hands were stroking up and down his back.

“The marks,” he breathed, pressing even closer, “there’s more of them… they changed and I could… like… tell where you were.”

“So… magic? You have magic.”

“Told’ya I had razzle-dazzle,” he teased, “God, Keith… you really scared me.”

“I thought I was a goner,” he confessed, “I thought I’d hallucinated you.”

Lance’s hand left his back, moving to cradle his jaw. “Nope. I’m here.”

“Lance…” his breath caught in his throat, “are we really doing this? Again?”

“Not if you don’t want to…” Blue eyes met his, burning with all the things neither of them had ever said out loud, but they knew anyway. Lance’s thumb dragged across his chin, tracing his lip. “We can’t blame it on the champagne this time…”

Not like after Shiro’s wedding, when they’d somehow ended up in the cloak room, hands down each other’s pants, kissing and clinging to one another behind rows of coats, illuminated by the pale blue glow of Lance’s facial marks. 

Not like Hunk’s New Years party when they’d spent the midnight countdown pretending to be locked out up on the roof and Lance had given him the _stupid_ nickname that always made his toes curl and his breath catch, even though he hated that it did that.

And not like after Veronica and Acxa’s wedding, when they’d both made a point to keep a healthy distance for the entire night until Veronica insisted that Keith dance with ‘the other Best Man’… and that dance had led to another, and another… and somehow that had led to Keith slipping out of Lance’s hotel room to find his own sometime around dawn, sated but heartbroken.

“Definitely no champagne around,” he whispered, bumping his nose against Lance's, “but… nothing’s changed. Not _really_...”

“I’m in space, Keith,” Lance whispered, his lips brushing against Keith’s with every word, “I left Earth… for you, for Acxa… I just needed time. So…” He smiled shyly, “are we doing this?”

He groaned, resisting Lance was… impossible. He’d only ever been able to stay away because he had no reason to think the attraction he felt was returned. Once he’d heard the way his name sounded on Lance’s lips as he teetered on the edge of climax, his only option for resisting that pull between them was lots and lots of distance. Distance that did not exist right now. “Yeah,” he sighed, not really sure whether it was from arousal or resignation. “We’re doing this…”

Lance grinned, eyes flashing with dark promise. His mouth crashed into Keith’s with enough force to make him squeak in surprise before he got caught up in the rush of it. He staggered backwards, arms locked around Lance, dragging him into the hall. Lance steered him through the ship, kissing him the entire time. 

Eventually, Keith butted up against a wall. Lance growled into the kiss and trapped Keith within his embrace. He kissed his way across Keith’s jaw and pulled the weirdly stretchy pod-suit away from his neck and over his shoulder. “You are so fucking hot,” he rasped. Each little kiss felt like drops of something molten hitting his skin in a haphazard line from ear to shoulder.

“Ffffuck,” Keith groaned, head lolling to the side to give Lance better access to his skin. “I forgot how… sexy your voice is when you’re turned on…”

Rocking his hips against him, Lance chuckled darkly, “feel what you do to me? Definitely turned on right now…”

“Ah-huh,” he breathed, dropping the blanket so he could palm Lance’s ass and pull his hips tight to Keith’s, grinding in earnest. “I feel it.”

“Jesus, Keith…” Breath ragged, Lance lifted his head, eyes boring into him, “no more fucking hiding from me… from this… it’s killing me. You’re killing me…”

“Less talking,” he countered, “more fucking… Bed.”

“Mmm… bed… There’s my needy lil’ wildcat!” Keith was pulled away from the wall and lifted as Lance caught his lips in another fiery kiss. He heard the woosh of a door, felt the thin, firm surface of a bunk against his back as Lance settled them both onto the bed. “Love the way you kiss… haunts me…”

Lance’s kisses had haunted him, too. Lurking just on the other side of his dreams or springing into exquisite detail when his mind wandered. He’d been so sure they were seared into his memory perfectly, but now he knew that they paled compared to the reality. He caught Lance’s earlobe between his teeth and tugged, reaching to trigger the release of the Marmora suit. There was a small hiss sound and the fabric went lax, a u-shaped seam in the back letting go so they could drag the back over his head and push the suit down his arms. 

Rolling apart, they both wriggled out of the last of their clothing. Keith was still shaking his foot out of one clinging leg when he felt Lance’s chest press up against his back. His lips ghosted over the raised ridge of a scar high on Keith’s shoulder blade. “That’s new,” he breathed, “still hurt?”

“Ahh… um… nnnno,” he managed, already turning into putty in Lance’s hands. “Not really…” He shivered, Lance was tracing the line of his scar with the very tip of his warm, wet tongue.

“Lemme kiss it better,” he cooed, dusting kisses over the path he’d made with his tongue. “My badass…”

“Lannnnce…”

“You’re mine, Keith. Say it,” Lance breathed into his ear, “we both know why you snuck out of my bed that night… we both know why you’ve been avoiding me… so… just say it…”

He wanted to protest, to argue… but it was true... And there’d been something about his voice. “Yours… I’m… um…” Hands skimmed over his torso, scorching a meandering trail into his skin and making Keith whimper. “I… I am… I’m yours, Lance…”

“Damn right you are,” he growled, pushing Keith back onto the bedding with the flat of one hand. He rose up on his knees, fingers tracing out the planes of Keith’s face. The delicate touch was such a contrast to his posture, his voice, the intensity of his face, it was unraveling Keith. “I’m not letting you leave me behind again. Got it, wildcat?”

He was nodding before he was even aware of what he was doing. His eyes raked over Lance’s lean, strong body, the warm coppery brown of his skin practically begging to be touched and tasted. He hadn’t been kidding about the marks changing. There were matching ones following the line of his collarbones, glowing dimly under the jut of bone. Two more seemed to sweep over his ribs from around his back, and another pair accentuated his low waist and narrow hips, curling down at the hip bones like a flashing neon arrow to where his erection strained; thin, delicate blue lines coiling up from the base to about half of the length of him. Thick and long, his cock was already flushed and leaking clear fluid. Keith swallowed hard, his mouth having gone dry. If there were more marks, he’d have to find them later- because it had suddenly become absolutely vital that he taste every last one of them. “Mmhmm… got it…”

“Eyes up here,” Lance chuckled softly, tipping Keith’s face up, “try again… Got it?”

“Got it,” he repeated, reaching out for Lance and catching his hand. All it took was a small tug, and Lance crawled over him, kissing him hard. 

The kiss stretched out, satisfying some long ignored craving, even as it stoked a much more immediate hunger. Keith clung to Lance; legs wrapping around his hips, hands on the strong muscles of his back. “Love your hands on me,” Lance purred into his ear, steaming the sensitive shell with his warm breath, “love feeling you writhe under me… knowing I did that… knowing it’s for me… all for me… my very own little wildcat...”

“Holy shit,” he panted, his hand finding its way into Lance’s hair. The curls were even softer than they looked, winding and coiling around Keith’s fingers and tickling his palm. “Dunno how you do this to me…”

“Yes, you do,” Lance whispered, lifting his head to meet Keith’s eyes, hips rolling for emphasis, “you know how… we both do. Same way you do this to me… Right?”

“Mmhmm,” he whimpered, reaching out to trace the magical blue lines at his clavicle, first one, then the other. Lance shivered, the sigh he let out making Keith smile… he loved that he could draw that kind of response from him with such a tiny touch. He knew. He’d known since before the first time their lips had touched. They both knew. It loomed over him at all times, but some part of him clung to the idea that if he didn’t say it- not ever, not to anyone, not even when he was alone- then maybe it wouldn’t be _real_. Because if it was real, then it needed to be _dealt with_. He knew how that would go and was in no rush to break his heart.

“So,” Lance whispered, his voice quiet, even as his frame shook with banked need. “Answer your question… how do I do this to you? How do you do this to me?”

Keith shook his head. He couldn’t. He could **not** answer that. Biting his lip, he let his eyes meet Lance’s again. The tenderness there stole his breath.

“Ohh, Keith,” he said gently, moving to kiss him again, lips dusting hot little jolts of pleasure along his jaw. “Wildcat, you are braver than this… answer your question. Let me hear you say it.”

“Because…” He hated that Lance knew him so well. He loved that Lance knew him so well. Both at once. Hated that he couldn’t resist him, couldn’t lie to him when they were like this. Loved that Lance always knew exactly how to push him out of his comfort zone, exactly when to back off. Those little kisses felt too good to be real, making it hard to think. “Because…”

“I already know,” Lance reminded him, “we both do.”

“Because I... um… I’m in love with you.” The words hung in the air between them. So real that Keith felt like he might be able to reach out and snatch them back, undo it. He felt himself tip and fall headlong into his love for Lance… and it _hurt_. Because this was all he was going to get. Occasional hook-ups when Lance’s life on Earth and Keith’s in space intersected for a few hours, a few days, a few weeks followed by eons apart… and every time he had to leave hurt even more than the last.

“Aww, wildcat… don’t cry…” Lance shifted his weight, kissing the tears away. “I’ve got you. You’re safe now... and I love you, my little wildcat.”

He moaned, a tremor working its way through his frame. Something about the way Lance said that damn nickname _did things_ to him. It did things that overrode his logic, overrode his fear that acknowledging how he felt would make the futility of their situation even more painful. Lance said he was safe, used that nickname, that tone of voice and on some instinctive level he _believed_ him. He believed he was safe from anything and everything that might want to hurt him and his walls just… crumbled.

Keith skimmed his hand over Lance’s shoulder, soaking up the feel of those strong muscles - started by swim and dance; built up in war and conflict and training; and polished and maintained by farming. He wasn’t bulky, but he was chiseled. Graceful. Beautiful. Everything about Lance was beautiful - hair, eyes, smile, shoulders, hands, Altean marks… 

“Eyes up here, wildcat,” Lance said again, a sexy little laugh lacing the words. Long, elegant fingers brushed against his bottom lip. “I know that look… you want to get your mouth on me, huh?”

He hated (loved) how easily Lance read him. Licking his lips, he nodded, because it was so. fucking. true. If he didn’t get to taste that perfect body soon he was going to implode. “Yeah… wanna taste you…”

He made a little purring noise, like he was thinking. “Do that again - lick your lips for me again… such a pretty picture when you do that.”

Keith did - making a show of the slow drag of his tongue and letting out a needy little whimper at the thought of lapping at Lance’s skin like that. Those fingers swept over his lip again.

“Open up for me, gorgeous.” 

Keith let his jaw drop - mouth open and ready. His lips still had that shivery tickle from the soft touch when the fingers pushed into his mouth, resting against his tongue.

“Suck,” Lance cooed, “show me what you want to do to my cock. Show me how pretty it’ll be.”

_Sweet fucking Jesus_, that should not be so damn hot… but it was. His lips wrapped tight around the two fingers in his mouth. He suckled gently, getting a feel for the length and shape of them, reveling in the slight saltiness of Lance’s skin. A whimper caught in his throat and he drew more of the fingers into his mouth hungrily.

Lance began to pull back against his suction and Keith growled slightly, pushing his head forward to chase after Lance’s hand. Lance let out a soft huff of humor and pressed his fingers back into the warm confines of Keith’s mouth. Warmth flooded him as he fell into rhythm with Lance. The push and pull, the timing of his breaths, when he swallowed, the amount of suction… it all quickly became background noise in his brain, drowning out other thoughts, letting him get lost in the way Lance tasted, the way those fingers filled his mouth, the sensation of the spit-slick digits moving past his kiss-swollen lips. 

“Fuck,” Lance groaned, “you look so fucking hot right now… all blissed out by my fingers fucking your mouth… my eager little wildcat, aren’t you?”

His eyes drifted shut in hazy pleasure. “Mmhmm…”

“Tsk tsk,” Lance pushed down on Keith’s tongue, forcing his mouth open and breaking that delicious friction. Keith squeaked in protest, eyes opening to peer up at Lance. “Don’t hide those pretty eyes from me… and answer me properly… Understand?”

“Ah-ha,” he answered, nodding a little and gazing up at him. The pressure lifted from his tongue and he jumped right back in to what he was doing. Soft little sounds of pleasure rolled through him, muffled slightly by the fingers that plunged in and out of his mouth. He wanted to let his eyes roll back, drift shut, but he fought the impulse, focusing on Lance’s face instead.

“Perfect,” Lance smiled down at him, “so pretty… Fuck… you look gorgeous, sweetheart… so fucking gorgeous…”

The sweet praise washed over him deliciously, making him hum and purr as he rocked into the stroke of those fingers. They weren’t what he wanted, not really, but they still felt good in his mouth and they still tasted like Lance. He wanted that thick cock. Wanted the way it stretched his mouth open. Wanted the heavy weight on his tongue. Wanted the blunt fullness in his throat, blocking off his air until he saw stars. Wanted the taste… the stroke… the almost-too-much-ness of it. Wanted it so bad he started to mewl and whine around Lance’s fingers.

“Needy, needy, needy,” tutted Lance, a devilish glint in his eye, “fingers aren’t cutting it for you, sweetie? Want more?”

“Mmmhmm,” he answered, still trying to draw more of Lance’s fingers into his mouth.

Instead of pushing deeper, Lance drew his hand back. Keith sucked so hard trying to keep them in his mouth that they were practically dry when they passed his lips. He mewled, already mourning the loss of sensation. “What do you want, wildcat?” Lance shifted, bringing his lips so close to Keith’s that he could feel them move, “tell me.”

“Your cock,” he panted, squirming with need, “want your cock… in my mouth… wanna taste you…”

“Yeah? Like my cock that much, do you? Did you miss it, sweetheart?”

“Yesss,” his eyes flashed with frustration. It had been so long. So long. “Missed it… missed your cock… missed you… your taste… want it… please… Lance, pleassse...”

“Fuck!” Lance shuddered, and Keith felt a burst of happiness in his chest. He knew what that meant. There was a flurry of movement and before he knew it, Keith was kneeling on a pillow on the floor, Lance looming above him. Strong hands pushed his hair back from his face, gathering it all together in one hand with the other grasping his chin. Between that harsh grip and the rough pull of his hair, Keith was mewling within seconds. “Jesus… you look like fucking temptation personified, Keith. You want me to fuck that hot little mouth of yours?”

“Fuuuuuck yes,” he groaned, “please Lance… please… I nnneeeed it.”

“You want me to cum down your throat, wildcat?” His thumb toyed with Keith’s mouth, pushing the puffy, sensitized bottom lip around roughly. Keith tried to draw it into his mouth but the angle was wrong and Lance tightened his grip in Keith’s hair, sending a jolt of electric pleasure through him. “Because, if I fuck that pretty little mouth, I’m cumming down your throat… that what you want?”

He knew Lance was serious. If he said no, Lance would let go, step back, and find something they both wanted to do. Rough and bossy was hot, but he was never in danger from Lance. But why the fuck would he say no to that? “Please,” he gasped, “I want that… please, Lance…”

“Sooo eager,” he groaned stepping closer, “open up for me, wildcat… nice and wide… Yeah, just like that… keep it open…”

Keith fought the impulse to close his mouth, wrap his lips around that cock as it slid over his tongue and settled deep in the back of his mouth. Lance made a soft huff of pleasure and dragged it back out of his mouth, just as slow. Torture. It was pure, blissful, torture. Keith could taste him. He could feel the weight of him. Could feel the drag and slip over his tongue and all the little zinging sparks of pleasure that it caused. But it wasn’t satisfying. It wasn’t doing anything to alleviate that desire. He whimpered and whined, squirming on the pillow- trying to express his impatience without closing his mouth even a tiny amount.

“Mmmm,” Lance sighed, “so nice… I could do this allll night and never get bored… Just like this, all slow and sweet… and you’d let me, wouldn’t you? If it made me happy, you’d let me do that, wouldn’t you?”

“Ah-ha,” he answered, working hard not to move his mouth or break eye contact or nod, to just stay still and open so Lance could keep doing exactly what he was doing.

“So sweet… but that’s not what **you** want… and I love making my little wildcat happy…” He released Keith’s chin, sliding his hand to rub his thumb along Keith’s cheekbone. “Suck.”

_Fuck yes!_ He didn’t even want to think about how desperate the sounds he made were as he finally, **finally** was able to wrap his mouth around Lance’s cock the way he wanted to. A low moan rolled through his whole body when he felt his throat get pushed open by the velvety head. He wanted to press him even deeper, but Lance still had a tight hold on his hair, keeping his head from moving.

“Wait a tick, Keith,” Lance breathed, “wanna savor this… and don’t want you gagging…”

He keened. He wouldn’t gag… and even if he did, he kind of liked that. Since he couldn’t really move his head, he focused on what his mouth could do. He sucked in slow, rhythmic pulses, his tongue twisting and curling around the thick shaft that seemed to eat up every scrap of space in Keith’s mouth. God, he tasted so good, felt even better. Lava replaced the blood in Keith’s veins - fire and heat pulsing through him, fueling the desire that churned deep inside him and making his cock _ache_ with how good it felt.

Lance smiled down at him, the expression absolutely filthy. “So fucking needy,” he breathed, drawing his hips back and sinking into the heat of Keith’s mouth again. This time he didn’t stop short, and Keith shook with pleasure as his nose brushed up against dark hair. Lance was so deep in his throat he couldn’t breathe. Little sparkling stars filled his vision as Lance held him at that depth. His eyes watered and the muscles of his throat worked reflexively, trying to draw air. It felt amazing. It all felt so fucking good. 

Lance, being Lance, knew exactly when to pull back again. The rush of air into his lungs felt glorious. He’d barely recovered from that when Lance was driving deep again, the thrust pulling a blissed out squeak from Keith. Keeping a tight, tight grip on Keith’s hair, Lance drove himself home over and over.

Each and every plunge and backstroke pushed Keith higher and higher. Lust and sensation and just the fact that this was _Lance_ all combined into something intoxicating. Lance was muttering under his breath. Something about Shiro’s shitty advice and how he was ‘so over time and space’... Keith didn’t care what he was saying because he was getting so close. 

So close.

And he hadn’t even touched himself. He didn’t have to. Lance knew exactly how to make him cum untouched and it felt every bit as amazing as Keith remembered.

“Gonna paint your throat white,” Lance rumbled, “then later… gonna eat your ass ‘til you shatter… then m’gonna fuck you into the mattress... “

Holy shit, that sounded so good it dragged a raw moan from him, the sound shaking it’s way up out of his chest and making his throat and mouth buzz around Lance’s length.

“Sweet Christ, Keith,” he panted, “too good…. too good…” His grip on Keith’s hair shifted, pulling his head back slightly to change the angle. “So close, sweetheart… but I want you choking on my cock when you cum… so… you’re gonna need to catch up…” He thrust deep, and oh - Keith could not resist Lance’s voice, the rasp of it went straight to Keith’s cock. Another couple of slow, deep thrusts like that and Keith fell apart, whining and writhing around the cock in his mouth as he spilled over into a climax so hard his vision went white.

He was still quaking and spurting cum when Lance growled and slammed into Keith’s mouth, holding him tight to his pubic bone as he pumped his release down Keith’s spasming throat.

* * *

“I know better than to hold you to anything said during sex,” Lance whispered later, after he’d cleaned them both up and gotten Keith a soothing mug of tea, holding him while he floated back to his body again. They were both crammed onto the narrow bunk, Keith’s head cushioned on Lance’s chest.

“Mmmm,” he hummed, bracing himself for the inevitable.

“But I’m done with Shiro’s dumbass advice. I’m not giving you more space. I’m not giving you more time. I’m done. I did that - and I almost gave you your entire life to figure out we belong together. I almost gave all the space between you and death’s door to realize that I didn’t want to trap you or tie you to a life that doesn’t work for you.”

“Lance?” He tipped his head up, blinking in confusion. “Your life is on Earth. My life is... not.”

“You’re wrong. Earth was never meant to be permanent. I just… needed time. I had that. I don’t want to be there anymore. I don’t belong there anymore.” Lance kissed his nose, the sweet gesture making something in his chest pulse. “I’m in love with you. I belong here. With you. If you’ll have me…”

He didn’t trust his voice to answer. Wasn’t sure he could speak even if he tried. Lance had never made false promises. He’d always known what Lance was offering when they hooked up - and it was never this. This was new… and he could feel the sincerity rolling off of Lance. He could tell that Lance meant what he said. 

Leaning up, he let his kiss say yes for him.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you blinked and missed it, yes, Lance was a sperm donor so that Acxa and Veronica could have a baby together (and yes, he is more than willing to do so again if they want more children).


End file.
